Walking Dead: The Darkness of the Heart: Episode 3
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Starting a new school, Clementine wonders what lies ahead. Finding herself making new friends, facing typical problems, especially from so called 'populars', she never anticipated become part of a mystery involving a strange elusive cult, disappearances and also, her most difficult challenge, falling in love.
1. Episode 3: Chapter 1

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 1 of my Walking Dead story, Episode 3, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Clem bit her lip as she followed Violet, she was still amazed at everything that had happened in the past three days. They had arrived at the hospital from school, and Clem was surprised, yet happy to note that already Violet was showing improvement from her father now being out of her life, her clothes were fresh and new. Namely a pair of new denim jeans, a grey clean T-shirt and brand new, unmarked white sneakers. Clem had to admit she was pleased to see that, dusting off her own clothes, a pair of simple black pants and a white button-up flannel shirt with her own white sneakers.

'_C'mon now, keep it together, you can do this.' _She thought to herself.

It was hard for her however, despite everything, these past few days, she'd been feeling strange pangs of unusual emotions around Violet. Violet seemed overjoyed to see Minerva again and even seemed to be hopeful of her old affections reigniting. For some reason, Clem felt strange about this, as if something just didn't feel right to her.

"I can't believe it." Violet remarked. "I thought she was dead."

Clementine just nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet. They finally arrived at Minerva's hospital room, only down the corridor from Sarah's Clem noticed. She looked over at the door to Sarah's room and wondered when she'd see her friend again. She quickly focused on the matter at hand however as she entered the room just after Violet.

Lying in the bed, clad in a simple white hospital gown, Minerva turned her head towards them. The red haired girl seemed uneasy and really twitchy, Clem wondered just what she had endured to make her like that.

"Vi?" She whispered.

Violet immediately hugged the girl. "Oh my God, Minnie, I can't believe it."

Minerva returned the hug, perhaps a little too eagerly Clem noticed.

She bit her lip again. _'What, I know they were together but, for it to just...they seem to already be resuming their affections and...what the hell is the matter with me.'_

She was feeling those strange feelings again, she had a horrible suspicion then, that it might actually be jealousy, but she quickly pushed it down, trying to pay attention as Violet and Minerva talked.

"I thought you were dead." Violet said; her voice shaking.

Minerva lowered her head. "I...I'm, I'm just so glad to see you again."

"But what happened to you?" Violet asked as Clem watched, shifting. "Minnie?"

Minerva let out a shaky breath. "I...I was taken prisoner...by Delta."

That caught Clem's attention right away.

"Wha?"

Minerva jumped, startled to see Clementine. "Y-Yeah..."

Clementine quickly spoke. "Sorry, um, Clementine Everett, I go to school with Violet."

Minerva nodded. "I, nice to meet you."

Clem still couldn't believe everything she had just heard.

She couldn't help it, she had to ask.

"I...you mentioned Delta?" She queried.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Minerva replied, suspicious.

Violet looked between them, looking anxious.

Clem sighed and explained. "Gabe..."

"Oh, Gabe Garcia." Minerva gasped. "Yeah, I heard about him...Is he here, I'd like to talk to him, it's thanks to him actually daring to do it I found the courage to escape."

Clem shook her head. "He's back home, he left with his family a few days ago."

"Oh..." Minerva replied, sounding actually disappointed. "Well, good for him."

"Not really, the police aren't doing much so it's not so good." Clem revealed.

Minerva sighed and shook her head. "Not surprising."

"What?" Violet gasped. "What do you mean, not surprising, the police are stonewalling and you say not surprising?"

Clem had to admit, she was confused too, yet amazingly it seemed Minerva might just be able to reveal the reason behind the police not investigating.

"They've done it before. Delta have got one of their people, inside the police." Minerva revealed calmly.

Violet stared in shock as Clem grimaced, suddenly it all made perfect sense now. No wonder the police wouldn't investigate, even Lily, despite everything she usually did to ensure she uncovered everything in a case.

'_They have someone working for them in the police, pulling police off any cases and closing them down before they can even be looked at.' _Clem mused.

It certainly put all things into perspective now, of that she was sure.

Minerva seemed to be pondering something, meanwhile Violet shook her head, still trying to process the news about the police.

"No way...Shit..." She whispered.

Clem nodded. Shit...that sounds about right."

"Yeah." Minerva agreed.

She then shrugged, seeming to calm down as she spent time talking with them.

"Then, there's the issues with Delta itself." She said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

Minerva nodded. "Yeah, it's...it's hard to explain. But um, Delta's not exactly unified these days. There's some deep divisions and there are two main factions in the cult now, some who are truly religious and another that simply want the power the cult will give them. It's not exactly an open warfare between them, but there is a lot of tension and the leader doesn't even seem to be aware of it."

"Wow..." Violet gasped.

Clem shook her head. "Jeez."

It hardly seemed adequate, but it was the only word she had. Minerva nodded, clearly in agreement. Clem had to admit, when Minerva first stumbled out of the bushes, bloody and desperate, this was not how she imagined anything turning out. Now it looked like while she had some answers, there was now even more questions instead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Episode 3: Chapter 2

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 2 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and um, sorry, don't quite understand?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Leaving the hospital Violet sighed and shook her head.

"I still can't believe it." She muttered with a soft smile. "All that time and she's alive, Thank God she's alive. I...I just wish Sophie could have come back too, but...Minnie's here and..."

Clementine nodded as she followed Violet, she was listening, but she was also trying to quell the uneasy feelings she had brewing inside her the more Violet talked about Minerva.

"Clem?"

She started. "Hmmm?"

Violet had turned to her and was watching her curiously. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no." She replied, clearing her throat and trying to compose herself.

"You sure?" Violet asked. "You're acting kinda weird."

"Huh?"

Violet sighed. "Seriously."

"Oh it's nothing, I swear." Clem replied quickly.

She prayed she wasn't blushing, unable to believe what had just happened.

Violet nodded. "Okay..."

She sounded dubious and that worried Clem, that she wasn't as subtle as she hoped, that she hadn't been able to hide her obvious issues.

'_Dammit, what is wrong with me. They were lovers once, I should've expected this. I mean, we, we haven't even...' _She thought to herself. _'God, I need to stop this nonsense.'_

She tried to stay focused and not give herself away any further, she simply couldn't admit to Violet that she was jealous.

* * *

Later on, Clementine found herself up, sitting up in her room, on her bed.

'_Dammit, damn, fuck.' _She thought in dismay. _'What is wrong with me, I need to get a hold of myself, I mean...I even noted it before. Violet and Minerva used to be lovers. Violet probably wants that back and who knows, Minerva probably never stopped. I have feelings for Violet but I never admitted them and Violet deserves to be happy...what right do I have to get in the way of that.'_

Even as she thought this, she tried to ignore the wrenching feeling in her gut at the thought of Violet and Minerva getting back together. She also felt guilty since, shortly after their talk, Violet had asked her about what could be done about Minerva's escape from Delta, what could be done about Delta mainly. Clem wasn't sure how to answer, wasn't able to consider any plausible answers. Violet was disappointed by that, but knew it would be difficult, especially with the police still stonewalling, there would be no actual investigation into Minerva's return.

Her mind then returned to her feelings. _'Violet and I never admitted anything and...and she and Minerva, I, I shouldn't feel jealous, I don't have the right to feel jealous...urgh but I can't help these weird feelings.'_

It was hard on her, confusing and she had no idea what to think or say about this.

Unable to help herself, desperate for help, she made up her mind. She went to her parents, glad that AJ was distracted right now, she'd explain to him herself in time. She noted that her parents seemed relaxed, they had clearly got home and simply wanted to relax together. Both were dressed casually, Lee in khaki pants with a red shirt and brown shoes and Carley in denim jeans, a white and black striped blouse and brown shoes.

"Honey?" Carley queried, seeing her.

She bit her lip. "Mom..."

Seeing this they both moved closer to her. "Are you okay?"

"Not quite..." She replied, shaking her head.

Carley tensed. "Oh, what's wrong?"

Clementine sighed and then explained as best she could, her feelings for Violet, how strong they had become. Her fears and feelings of jealousy regarding Minerva and her inability to admit her feelings. Her fears that she left things too late and how she felt conflicted and unsure what to say or do.

"Oh honey..." Carley gasped, hugging her.

Clem returned the hug, mumbling. "I just, don't what to do?"

"Clem…?"

Looking over to Lee upon hearing his voice she bit her lip.

"Dad?"

"How long have you been feeling all this?" He asked.

"I...some weeks, maybe a couple of months now." Clem admitted.

They hugged her both startled at what Clem had been trying to deal with. She just hoped they could indeed help her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet smiled lightly as she walked towards her home. She was still amazed by Minerva's return and actually felt hopeful for the first time in a long time. Although she still held mixed feelings about being stuck living in a trailer, at least taking solace in the fact her father was gone.

'_That said, hasn't mom been trying to find us some place else?' _She mused. _'Still, she is home more so that's something, I guess. Plus, we don't have to pay for dad's drinking...'_

She smiled, things were looking up, somewhat. Entering the trailer she smiled as she found her mother home, still dressed for work in a black pencil skirt, white blouse and black heels.

"Hey mom." Violet greeted her with a smile.

Amy smiled too. "Hello honey, how are you?"

Violet shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Alright I...I just went to see, to see Minnie at the hospital."

"Oh?" Amy replied, remembering Violet telling her about the girl's reappearance. "How is she?"

"She, seems alright, she's still trying to readjust and all but..." Violet smiled. "I just, can't believe she's back and, and she's..."

She was smiling; clearly happy to have her long thought dead girlfriend back.

Amy seemed awkward however as she asked. "And what about...how is Clementine?"

She was well aware of the things that seemed to be building between Violet and Clementine, but now things had taken a sudden turn.

"Clem's fine, she...she came with me to see Minnie." Violet revealed with a smile.

But behind that smile, she was unsure, not wanting to say anything about it. Truthfully she was struggling inside, trying with great difficulty to try and reconcile her old feelings for Minerva with her new feelings for Clementine.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Episode 3: Chapter 3

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 3 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed, hmmm, possibly, possibly.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was another day at school, Violet and Clementine were with their friends once again, but it was clear there was still a strange awkwardness between the two girls. Clementine sighed and dusted off her dark grey jeans, which she wore with a simple blue tank-top under a denim unbuttoned shirt and black and white sneakers. Looking around the others she tried to push the awkwardness away by simply noting their outfits instead, to distract herself.

Unfortunately Violet was the first person she noted, clad in denim jeans, a blue T-shirt and white sneakers. She was glad to see that things seemed to indeed be improving for Violet ever since her father had been removed from her life. It was certainly reflected in her new clothing. Everybody else was all talking happily together, much to Clem's relief, she hoped it meant they'd not notice the awkwardness, the last thing she wanted was questions to be asked. Instead she focused on the other girls.

Brody was clad in a pair of purple pants, a white tank-top with a dark purple jacket over it and dark purple flats. She was wearing a lot more conservative clothing lately but that was understandable, after her rape. Ruby meanwhile was dressed simply in a pair of grey pants with a dark blue tank-top and black shoes. Meanwhile the guys were all seated together, simply chatting away, Louis and Marlon were grinning as they spoke to each other cheerfully. Louis in black pants, a white T-shirt, a black light jacket and dark blue sneakers while Marlon was wearing distressed jeans, a white and black T-shirt, a black leather vest and brown boots.

Next to them, Omar, Aasim and Mitch were chatting away, clad respectively in a pair of red pants, a white T-shirt and black sneakers, a pair of black jeans, a blue button up shirt and white sneakers and finally a pair of blue pants, a grey T-shirt with a letterman jacket over it and black shoes. Finally, listening in, smiling, was Duck, clad in khaki pants, a brown flannel shirt and dark blue sneakers.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, things got even more awkward as they headed for classes and Violet and Clementine found themselves walking next to each other.

"Ah, hey Clem." Violet muttered.

Clem bit her lip. "Hey there."

There was a lengthy pause.

"You okay?" Clem asked at last.

"Huh? Yeah." Violet replied.

Clem shifted. "Cool, cool."

"Yeah."

The awkwardness was just too great between them, that much was clear. They finally went their separate ways to head for their classrooms. Clem was still lost in the confusing mess of her feelings for Violet.

'_God...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

But she soon regretted her apology when she saw who it was, a familiar, and unwelcome, young man in cargo pants, a blue button-up shirt and black smart shoes. Jeremy Kaufmann.

"No problem. "He remarked with a grin. "Funny how things work out."

Clem glowered. "Urgh, what do you want?"

"C'mon..."

"I'm not interested." She growled, getting more than fed up with this boy.

"Don't give me that." He replied, clearly not getting the message.

Clem shook her head. "Just get the fuck away from me."

Jeremy laughed. "Oh, touchy."

Clem glowered and shoved past him, determined to get away from him.

* * *

Later on however, things did not get better as more problems were soon visible. Heading for her next class Violet glowered.

'_Urgh, great, it's them.' _She thought.

She had just seen, of all people, Rondi Pels and Becca Jones, dressed in their usual skimpy clothing. Rondi in a pair of denim mini shorts which barely covered her ass, a black tank-top with a denim unbuttoned jacket over it and sandals.

Becca was wearing mid-thigh length denim shorts with the same style of tank-top and denim jacket as Rondi, but Becca's was a short jacket, only reaching the middle of her torso, she also wore black calf-high boots. Violet shook her head as she observed them.

'_Dressed like skanks and Rondi looking like an entitled brat as always.' _She reflected. _'That said, they are still under investigation, despite being around still after all that happened, so trying anything will not go well with them.'_

Clementine had also seen them and couldn't help but notice something else.

'_Huh, what the?' _She thought in surprise. _'What's with Becca, something's different about her, she looks, she looks less, sure of herself than before, could she be…?'_

She sighed and was soon lost in thought again.

"Hey Clem, you okay?"

She started, jolted out of her thoughts by Louis.

"Oh hey, um, well...not really." She admitted.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Clementine sighed and began to explain about the visit to the hospital, meeting with Minerva.

Hearing Clem's explanation, Louis froze, eyes wide.

"Damn..." He whispered. "Minerva's back and, Vi is...I thought she would've realized, or learned..."

That startled Clem, she hadn't been expecting a reaction like that.

"What?"

Louis sighed. "Okay, I should probably tell you. Yeah. Violet and Minerva were indeed together before but, it wasn't exactly a...healthy relationship."

Clem narrowed her eyes. "Meaning?"

"Minerva was quite, well, she...she liked to have control let's say." Louis explained.

"Fuck..." Clem whispered, realizing what Louis meant.

Louis nodded and confirmed. "Yeah, it was a very controlling relationship. I really thought Violet would've learned."

"God...What am I gonna do?" Clem wondered aloud.

Louis sighed. "That I don't know."

They fell into silence after that, both uncertain and greatly worried for Violet now.

* * *

Meanwhile, hanging out with Becca, Rondi glowered, she was outraged that she was still facing 'disciplinary actions' from the school.

'_They have no right to do this to me, my family practically run this school, they dare, they dare do this to me, suspend me and then have me here awaiting 'further investigation'. I didn't do anything wrong.' _She thought bitterly. _'All because of that bitch, Clementine...Violet too, she no doubt encouraged Clementine to act against me. Both of them, I swear I ought to...'_

Suddenly she grinned as an idea came to her.

"Of course." She muttered.

Hearing her Becca turned. "Rondi?"

"I've got the perfect idea of how to get back at those two, and you're gonna help." She remarked.

"Wha?"

Rondi smirked. "You heard me."

"I-" Becca began, hesitant.

Rondi glared, angered. "Oh don't tell me you're getting cold feet, c'mon Becca, get a grip."

She wasn't happy with Becca, her minion hadn't been right ever since the suspension. She should've been eager for revenge, just like her, instead she seemed awkward and worried.

"Rondi-"

Then, another realization came to Rondi. "Or are you turning on me, I thought you were supposed to be my friend."

The very idea of Becca betrayed her filled her with anger.

Becca shook her head frantically. "I am, but I'm not playing those petty games, we need to-"

"They're not games, it's important, what we need to do is put those bitches in their place. You say you're my friend but saying you're not going to do this, you must be lying. You're either with me or against me."

"I-"

"We're doing it." Rondi insisted. "Now enough stalling, God, have you seriously turned pathetic."

Becca had no reply to that, she just wondered what Rondi was planning for Clementine and Violet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Episode 3: Chapter 4

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 4 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, well, wait and see, things are about to break.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Clem sighed heavily as she headed back to the locker room after another gym class, another school day, was over.

'_Urgh, finally.' _She thought to herself.

But when she entered the locker room she noted she wasn't alone and remembered. She had stayed behind after class to help clean up and she wasn't the only one, Violet was there too.

"Oh um, hey." She greeted.

The blonde turned, biting her lip. "Ah, hey Clem..."

"Um, we better, shower and get ready to go." Clem said awkwardly.

Violet just nodded and so they hurried to do just that, both trying hard to stay focused on showering and not letting their gazes wander to each other. But they couldn't help it, on occasion they did just that, before looking away. One thing that still caught Clem's attention so much was Violet's tattoo on her back.

Finally however they finished showering and drying off, getting dressed. Clementine in cargo pants with a white T-shirt, simple white socks and black and white sneakers. Violet in black jeans with a red skull T-shirt, white socks and white sneakers. Letting out a relieved sigh Clementine thought for a moment. It was getting just too much, all this awkwardness, she needed to talk to Violet, to really talk to her and try and sort things out, before it was too late.

"Vi." She began, trying to get the girl's attention.

She paused however, confused when she got no answer.

Turning around she tried again.

"Vi?"

She froze, eyes wide when she saw why she had received no answer. Violet was there, out cold on the floor, being held by Becca. While standing right in front of Clem, smirking darkly, was Rondi. They were both clad in their usual style of clothing, a black mini skirt with a red crop-top and sandals on Rondi. Becca in denim mid-thigh shorts, a red tank-top with her short denim jacket and black calf-high boots.

"Well hell, bitch." Rondi taunted.

"Shit!" Clem gasped. "You!"

Rondi rolled her eyes. "Blah, blah, blah, here we go again, didn't come here to argue, stupid bitch."

"W-Murgh!" Clem began, but was harshly cut off.

She let out a muffled yelp as Rondi clamped a hand over her mouth and wrestled her to the ground. Increasing her horror Becca had begun, reluctantly she noted, undressing Violet until Violet was in nothing more than her simply grey panties and matching bra.

"Time to join your lesbo friend." Rondi laughed.

'_Just like what they did to Sarah.' _Clem realized to her horror.

For sure enough at that moment Rondi had begun forcing Clem's clothes off of her, reducing her to her white bra and panties, while Becca began tying Violet up.

* * *

Her head throbbing from the sudden sharp blow she had received, Violet felt herself waking up.

'_Urgh, where, what…?' _She thought before realizing and reacting. "MMMMMMMMMM!"

Her eyes were wide as she froze, realizing she was in just her underwear, tightly hog-tied with ropes and several strips of tape covering her mouth. Opposite her, in exactly the same state, was Clementine, who was struggling desperately.

"MMMM MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Clem screamed when she saw her.

Then she heard it. "Finally awake bitch, took you long enough."

Violet glared, it was Rondi, with Becca just behind her, shifting awkwardly. But Rondi watched them with malevolent glee.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They both screamed into their gags.

Rondi just laughed. "Perfect, time for more fun..."

"More?" Becca gasped. "But, Rondi, we've already dragged them into the boy's locker room."

They made them freeze, now suddenly afraid, if they were found in here. They didn't want to think about what some of the more sexed up members of the football team might do to them.

"I mean, what more can we do?" Becca remarked.

Rondi's unsettling smirk was back. "You weren't listening."

"Huh?"

Becca blinked confused, mostly by the ominous tone in Rondi's voice. Clem and Violet watched, eyes wide with fear, yet also confused, for Rondi had moved to behind Becca, without Becca seemingly noticing.

It was then Rondi acted, startling all three of the other girls; carrying out the plan she had in mind ever since realizing Becca was slipping out of her control.

"Hey!" Becca screamed.

But Rondi just smirked as she grabbed Becca, yanking the girl's denim shorts down her slender tanned legs, exposing her skimpy blue lace thong.

"This is your reward for not simply following my instructions like you should have, slut." Rondi snarled.

By now she had forced Becca to the ground, fully removing the shorts, socks and boots. Becca struggled, now on her back.

"You-Murg!" Becca screamed, cut off by a rag being stuffed into her mouth.

Rondi smirked, satisfied before getting to work, soon exposing the matching blue lace bra to Becca's thong.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three gagged girl's screamed.

They were all wide-eyed, shocked at this sudden turn of events, especially when Rondi started to go even further, stripping Becca completely naked, before getting her tightly hog-tied like Violet and Clem. Blushing furiously, Becca struggled, managing to spit the rag out of her mouth.

"Fuck you, you crazy-OW!" Becca began before screaming.

She screamed as her bare ass got a heavy smack from Rondi, making it ripple.

"Shut it slut, that's it, you shouldn't kept that in." Rondi snarled.

Having finished tying up Becca, Rondi forced the helpless nude girl onto her back, picking up Becca's thong before suddenly grabbing Becca's firm breasts.

"Let go!"

Rondi just laughed and harshly twisted Becca's nipples, making her scream. The scream was cut off and Becca let out a muffled string of yells, now gagged by her own thong which Rondi had stuffed into her mouth before taping it shut like Violet and Clem's.

Rolling Becca back onto her front, Rondi gave the helpless naked girl another hard smack on the ass as Clem and Violet watched in shock and horror.

"Perfect, now then..."  
She stood up, admiring her work, the three captive girls now helpless.

She grinned as they all tried to protest. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Laughing she turned and went to leave.

"MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Becca screamed in blind panic.

Rondi just ignored her and left, leaving all three girls to struggle desperately, Becca blushing profusely at her nakedness, her struggles just drawing more attention to her breasts and ass, much to her dismay. They were left in a state of constant fear, wondering what would happen if the wrong people found them. They weren't sure how long it was but some time later, they heard it, approaching footsteps.

At once Becca and Violet panicked. "MMMMMMMMM!"

Clem froze, too afraid to make a sound, but then the footsteps drew closer, no doubt having heard them.

"What the?!"

Hearing Duck's startled voice brought relief to Clem and Violet, as well as seeing he wasn't alone, Louis, Omar and Aasim were present, people they could trust.

"Fuck!" Louis gasped as the three girls reacted.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They all screamed.

Luckily the boys got the message and worked quickly to free them. Soon Violet and Clementine straightened up.

"Urgh, our clothes are still in the other locker room, but..." Clem explained.

Duck just nodded and hurried through to get them. Meanwhile Violet glared down at Becca, still bound and gagged.

"Do we really need to free her?" She asked.

Becca instantly freaked out. "MMMMMMMMM!"

Violet sighed. "I guess we should, now she's suffered too, Rondi really is a bitch."

Becca nodded desperately, trying to prove her change of her, convince them that she now, truly, felt the same way.

Soon Becca was also freed, shying away from everyone, humiliated by her nakedness but thankfully the boys left and they were all able to get dressed, although Becca's thong was soaked in her drool now, so she had to do without.

* * *

Later however they had managed to recover and Becca now stood, biting her lip, as she stood with Clem and Violet.

"God, I..."

"I know." Clem said. "Still, we all reported her and it's clear now you...you feel sorry don't you, for everything."

Becca bowed her head, her contrition all too clear on her face.

Violet smirked. "Hey, it ended up good, Rondi's in deep shit now."

They all laughed, relieved. It was true, after reporting what had happened to them, with even Becca turning on her and turning over a new leaf in the process, Rondi had ended up in even further trouble, facing yet another suspension and now looking almost certainly at expulsion.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Episode 3: Chapter 5

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 5 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed and well, we'll see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Clementine let out a sigh as she finished fixing her hair into it's usual small ponytails. It was another day and she was once more dressed for school, this time in denim jeans, a blue tank-top and black and white sneakers.

'_Can't believe it's been a whole week since that little...incident. Rondi's still suspended and no doubt fuming.' _She thought with a small smile. _'Becca really has changed too, turned over a new leaf and finally done her best to make amends with us. She's still not...fully trusted, but she's trying.'_

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the day ahead. One thing that had not changed in the week that had passed, things were still very awkward between her and Violet. She wondered how long she could continue this way before something inside her snapped.

"Honey, are you okay?" Carley asked as they had breakfast.

Lee looked up too, concerned. "Clem?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, really, just...a lot has been happening lately. Just trying to keep it all straight in my head."

They shared a worried glance and AJ turned to her, concerned.

"Clem, are you, alright?"

"I'm fine kiddo." She reassured him. "Just had some, complicated stuff, but it'll be alright now."

She didn't want to bother her family with this, this was something she had to deal with herself. So, after breakfast she headed to school, hoping that she'd find some way to break through the awkwardness at last.

* * *

Arriving at school she sought out and soon found her friends. As usual, despite herself, Violet was the first person she focused on. She was sitting, looking rather nervous, clad again in fresh clothes, denim jeans, a white T-shirt and white sneakers, it was still strange seeing Violet in clothes that were not worn or full of holes and such. She seemed a bundle of nervous energy, constantly bouncing her right leg, as if on edge about something.

Clem turned her focus to the rest of the group, all dressed up for the new day and looking rather casual, making Violet's nervousness stand out even more. First was Louis, Marlon and Mitch, all seated close to each other, chatting away. Clad respectively in black pants, a white T-shirt and dark blue sneakers, a pair of distressed jeans, a red T-shirt under his black leather vest and brown boots and finally, red pants, a white T-shirt, his usual letterman jacket and black shoes.

Then she saw Brody talking with Ruby, the two of them smiling. Brody in denim jeans with a white tank-top and dark purple flats, pulling on a cream sweater while Ruby wore white pants and black shoes with a dark blue tank-top. Sitting with them, looking awkward and nervous, was Becca, clad in a black mid-thigh skirt, a blue tank-top, tights and black flats.

Then finally was Omar, in black pants, a white T-shirt and black sneakers, Aasim in black jeans, a red button up shirt and white sneakers and Duck, wearing khaki pants, a brown shirt and dark blue sneakers.

Putting on her best smile Clem approached the group.

"Hey guys." She greeted them warmly.

They all smiled and greeted her too, even Violet, although like her, Violet was guarded, her eyes not quite meeting Clem's.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

The others shrugged and Louis spoke. "Ah, nothing much, just the usual."

"Except..." Duck gasped. "Clem, look."

Clem turned and her eyes widened, a smile spreading on her face. Approaching them, clad in black pants, a white T-shirt and white sneakers, smiling and looking so much like her old self again, was Sarah.

"Sarah!?" Clem gasped.

Sarah laughed as they hugged. "Hey Clem, hey everyone, I...I'm back."

They all grinned and welcomed her warmly, then suddenly Sarah faltered as she noticed.

"B-Becca…?"

Becca shifted in her seat and sighed. "Hey Sarah, um...I don't know if you've heard what happened..."

"I heard, some of it...mainly what Rondi did to you..." Sarah replied.

Becca shuddered. "Urgh, yeah. Look Sarah, it can't even begin to cover it, but I am really, really sorry for what I did to you and..."

Sarah just smiled. "It's cool, really, I just hope, things continue to get better, for all of us."

Becca smiled at that, relieved. Then it was Violet's turn to gasp, drawing everyone's attention to yet another new arrival.

This time Clem's stomach clenched and she tensed, suddenly wary. Approaching them with a smile that she found unsettling, clad in tight looking denim jeans, a pink blouse and pink flats, was Minerva. Everybody was watching, clearly startled, except for Sarah who had of course had heard about Minerva, but not her return.

"Hey...um, long time no see guys." Minerva greeted them with a wide grin.

Violet spluttered. "M-Minnie...What are you, doing here, I thought…?"

"The hospital released and well...I'm back at school now." She explained. "Gotta, do a lot of catching up of course, but...I'll manage."

Clementine bit her lip, feeling even more awkward than usual.

'_What is this, there's something not right here. It can't just be coincidence that Minerva is here all of a sudden.' _She thought. _'Urgh, get a grip Clem, no time to be jealous.'_

But then she remembered what Louis had said about Minerva 'liking to have control' in her relationships, particularly over Violet. Which made Minerva's next words worry her.

"Say, Violet, could we...talk alone for a minute."

Before anyone could say anything else Violet replied. "Sure."

She was on her feet and the two of them leaving almost at once.

"Um, who was...that?" Sarah asked.

"Minerva." Marlon explained with a sigh.

Sarah's eyes widened, now able to put a face to the girl she, like Clem, had heard so much about from most of the group.

Clem bit her lip. "Urgh, it's just like you said Louis, right?"

"Yeah, Violet's gonna be...dragged away like that quite a lot." He replied; shaking his head. "Sorry Clem, but I don't really see anything we can do about it either."

"Urgh, great."

Now Clem wondered, was this exactly how it was going to be in the future.

* * *

Minerva smiled, glad to finally have Violet to herself; she'd have to keep going, slowly but steadily, driving Violet away from the others until she had Violet all to herself, the way it should be. For now however she needed information, especially about the girl who had come to the hospital with Violet. She had to ascertain how much of a threat she'd be.

"So Vi..." She began casually. "Tell me about this Clementine girl?"

Violet tensed, unsure. "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

"Oh, uh, well…?" Violet began, while thinking. _'Oh shit, what am I...I can't just, tell her...everything. I mean, I don't even know how I feel about Clem. That could mess things up for Minnie and me…I...I...'_

"Vi?" Minerva queried.

Clearing her throat Violet began to explain, answering as honestly as she could and telling Minerva everything, except those current conflicting feelings.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Episode 3: Chapter 6

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 6 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well, of course not.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Clementine fidgeted in her seat, tugging at her clothes, red pants, a dark yellow tank-top and black sneakers.

'_God, this, this is getting crazy, for fuck sake...' _She thought anxiously.

She was growing more and more worried about Violet. Thanks to Minerva, Violet was becoming more and more distant, spending more and more time with the girl instead of with her friends. Those 'private talks' continued.

Clem shook her head. _'Violet thinks her relationship with Minerva is just continuing and everything's fine, but...I can see it plain as day, so can everyone else. Minerva is just controlling her. Like she used to if what Louis said is right.'_

It had been causing friction, that was for sure. While she had been working hard over the past week to try and make amends with and fix things with everyone, Becca was still struggling to do so with Violet. Violet was still short with her and Minerva clearly wasn't helping matters.

'_I don't blame Violet for struggling to accept Becca. Becca was right there with Rondi when they harassed Violet and made fun of her sexuality.' _Clem reflected. _'But Becca has proved again and again that she means this change of heart. She is genuinely sorry for what she did to Violet and wants to make it up with her...But thanks to Minerva's interference, Violet is almost never around, so Becca can't talk to her and convince her of that.'_

She bowed her head, wondering how things could end up getting so complicated so quickly.

She was jolted out of her thoughts however when she heard someone calling her name.

"Clem, Clem, are you alright?"

She started and then tried to put on a smile, to act as if all was calm, when she saw it was Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, I-" She stopped when she then noticed something.

Sarah wasn't alone, Becca stood next to her, the two of them looked worried, fidgeting with their clothes as Clem had been doing. Sarah in simple pink pants, with a white T-shirt and white flats, Becca in grey yoga pants, a red T-shirt and white sneakers.

"What's, what's going on?" She asked worriedly.

Sarah shuddered. "It, she..."

Becca then explained. "It's Rondi, she's not supposed to be here, she's still suspended, but she's turned up, she's here."

"God, the look on her face, I swear, she's looking for me now." Sarah added, trembling.

Clem grimaced at that. "Urgh, shit...last thing we need."

"What was that, something about Rondi?"

Clem started again, as did Sarah and Becca, for it was Minerva who spoke. Clem looked her up and down, as well as Violet who was standing just behind Minerva. Minerva was in simple red pants with a white shirt and red flats, Violet wore black pants, a white tank-top with a grey hoody and white sneakers.

"What's that bitch doing here?" Violet asked harshly.

"She just turned up, I think she's looking for trouble." Clem began.

Sarah then added. "She's looking for me, oh, if she finds me..."

Minerva then smiled, a rather unsettling smile Clem felt.

"Leave it to me." She said. "I can get her to back off, trust me."

With that, before they could say anything, Minerva headed off through the crowd, in the direction Sarah had indicated.

Clem's eyes widened as she realized, this was her chance. As if seeing it too, Becca and Sarah both nodded subtly.

"Say, Vi." She began. "Can I talk to in private for a minute?"

Violet started. "Huh, oh, sure."

With that she followed Clem as they headed to a quieter area of the school. Once they stopped Violet shoved her hands in her pockets.

"So, what's up?"

Clem shook her head. "You."

"Huh?"

"What is happening to you, Violet?" Clem asked seriously. "You keep, shutting yourself off from us?"

Violet tensed, having not expected this, she was startled by Clem's serious expression, she never imagined anything like this.

"Have I?" She queried, stalling for time.

"Yes."

Violet shook her head. "I think you're exaggerating a bit..."

"No." Clem snapped; startling Violet again. "Look at you, what's been happening, you've been leaving us in the dust, not been making an effort to make amends with Becca, she's really trying, but you don't listen. You just keep running off with Minerva and..."

"Okay, that is ridiculous. In case you forgot, Minerva's been gone for some time, she needs help to catch up on everything." Violet snapped.

"Oh really, that's it, is it?" Clem replied dubiously.

Violet glared, she really wasn't liking the way this was going.

Still glaring she took a deep breath, willing herself not to shout.

'_Who does Clem think she is, what gives her the right to try and dictate my life to me like this.' _She fumed, before replying. "Honestly Clem, just listen to yourself, what next, you gonna start blaming Minnie for _everything_?"

"She's controlling you." Clem pointed out. "Wants you all to herself."

"Urgh, yeah, sure, you have any idea how crazy and jealous you sound right now?" She is...she is not controlling me." Violet replied.

But Clem noticed her hesitation, Violet tried to cover it, but she couldn't deny, she suddenly felt uneasy, as if she'd finally realizes exactly what had been feeling off for her, ever since Minerva came back into her life.

Clem shook her head sadly. "Vi, stop it. Even you can't deny it."

"Clem!" The blonde snapped. "You just, I don't have to..."

"Listen Violet, I'm only saying this because I care, because I'm worried about you, because this isn't like you at all." Clementine explained, before suddenly blurting out. "I'm only...doing this because I love you."

Both girls froze at that, a long, terrified, silence stretching out between them.

Clem's eyes widened in horror as she realized what she had said. _'Oh shit, I didn't...'_

"You what?" Violet gasped.

But then, unable to take it, realizing what she had done, Clem mimicked Violet back when they had first kissed and turned and ran away, leaving Violet watching, devastation filling her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Episode 3: Chapter 7

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 7 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Indeed, indeed, things are taking an unfortunate twist.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Having arrived home from work, after picking up AJ from preschool, Lee and Carley could not help but feel worried, as did AJ. They hadn't even got changed, still wearing the same clothes they had entered the house in. Lee in black pants with a blue shirt and black shoes, Carley wearing a dark blue mid-thigh length dress with tights and dark blue flats and AJ in cargo pants, a red T-shirt and black sneakers. What was worrying them was Clementine, they had found out she had shut herself up in her room, locking them door and refused to talk to anyone. Seated up in her room, sitting on her bed, gripping the bed sheets tightly, trying to fight off the tears which stung her eyes and threatened to fall.

'_Urgh, shit...' _She thought in dismay. _'I...I fucked up and now...'_

She shook her head, wiping away the tears which fell despite her efforts. She couldn't believe she had done what she had done, that she had blurted out her feelings for Violet just like that. It was stupid of her, especially when Violet still having feelings for Minerva, despite Minerva's controlling ways. It would cause unnecessary conflict, especially for Violet.

'_But I just couldn't think about that could I, I just had to open my mouth.' _The bitter thoughts echoed through her mind.

She couldn't believe she had messed things up so badly, how could she even look at Violet any more. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and never open her eyes again. She remained shut in her room, feeling unable to talk to anyone about her fears.

Downstairs, Carley sat on the sofa, biting her lip, worrying endlessly about Clementine. It was then she heard the footsteps and looked up to see Lee enter, looking just as worried.

"Lee, is she…?"

Lee shook his head. "Nothing, I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer, wouldn't unlock the door. I think she's been crying."

"My Lord..." Carley gasped. "Can't believe this."

Lee sighed. "I know, she just, won't talk to us..."

"I know, I tried earlier and..." Carley began, shuddering. "She didn't even come down for dinner."

"This isn't like Clem at all." Lee replied sadly.

Carley bowed her head. "I know."

They were lost, still trying to figure out how to talk to Clementine and figure out the truth.

"Do you think this has anything to do with...Violet?" Carley asked.

Lee sighed. "I don't know, I hope not, they were so close, so happy and...there's this other girl who arrived, Minerva I think her name was."

Carley bit her lip. "What about her?"

"I'm not sure, I just think it's odd that things like this started after she showed up." Lee explained. "But, I don't want to think bad of anyone..."

Carley nodded, knowing what he meant, just wishing there was something either of them could do.

Meanwhile, Clem was still in her room, trying to get rid of the tears, despite her efforts she had finally broken down and cried. Now she was back in control of her emotions but was still worked up over what was going to happen now.

'_How could I have let this happen?' _She thought miserably.

Just then there was another knock at the door and she groaned, why couldn't her family see she just wanted to be left alone.

She groaned. "Urgh, leave me alone."

To her surprise, it wasn't Lee or Carley who spoke, it was the last voice she suspected.

"No way Clem, not happening."

"AJ?" She gasped.

She was so surprised by this she actually hurried and opened the door, letting him into the room. AJ turned to face her, looking up at her with a startling serious expression for a five year old on his face. She shook her head and hugged him.

"Sorry kiddo." She said softly. "I thought you were mom or dad."

AJ pulled away, scowling. "You shouldn't be telling them to leave you alone either."

"They...they wouldn't understand." Clementine tried to explain.

AJ shook his head. "_I _don't understand, but it's not fair to shut us out when we wanna help."

Clem bit her lip, unable to break her gaze from AJ's scowl.

'_God, he's right.' _Clem thought sadly. _'But, but how do I even tell him, or mom and dad?'_

She hesitated.

"I..."

"What is it?" AJ asked.

Clem sighed and admitted. "It's hard to say."

To her surprise, AJ responded, by hugging her tightly.

She returned the hug, surprisingly feeling calmer now.

AJ then said softly. "But, how can we help if you don't tell us?"

"God...you're right." Clem whispered, smiling. "Thanks goofball."

He groaned. "You know I hate that."

Clem laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, but consider it my way to thank you."

He finally smiled at that and Clem took a deep breath.

"C'mon, let's go talk to mom and dad."

AJ nodded and, taking Clem's hand, began leading the way as they headed downstairs. Lee and Carley were seated on the sofa, still worried and were startled to see Clementine, as well as AJ, realizing right away that AJ had convinced Clem to come out of her room.

"Clem?" Lee gasped. "Sweet Pea are you alright."

Clem groaned. "Dad, please."

He shook his head. "I'm worried Clem, please..."

Carley leapt to her feet. "Are you hungry I can..."

"Later, I'll eat later. I...I need to talk to you, to tell you what happened, why I've been..." She explained.

They all sat down, listening intently as Clem finally explained everything that had happened, her fears and emotions and how it was affecting her. By the time she finished Lee was hugging her while Carley gasped.

"Honey..."

Clem shook her head. "I just, I don't know what to do now and now I've...I've messed things up..."

Lee tightened his grip. "You'll work things out with her."

"I wish it was that simple." Clem mumbled.

They all hugged after that, with Clem knowing it would indeed not be so simple. But she still held onto hope that things could be resolved.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Episode 3: Chapter 8

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 8 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes, indeed it is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Violet sighed heavily, still confused and struggling as she massaged her temples. Her head was pounding and she still couldn't make sense of it all.

'_What the fuck is going on here...Minnie and I, we...but then Clem…?' _She thought, her mind racing. _'Urgh, I can't take this, too much, my mind just won't slow down and let me focus. Fuck sake, Clem said she, she...and after I've been...but, I don't see what Minnie has to do with this.'_

Groaning she shook her head and entered the trailer, seated there on the sofa, still dressed in her blue pantsuit with matching heels, was her mother. Looking up Amy smiled and was about to speak, but then saw Violet's expression.

"Sweetie?" She queried, worriedly.

Violet cleared her throat. "Hey mom."

Amy then asked. "Everything okay?"

"I….I guess." Violet replied, mumbling.

"Sweetie, what is going on, please?" Amy tried to gently coax the truth out of her daughter.

Sitting down heavily Violet groaned.

"Urgh, mom. I just..." Violet said at last. "I don't know what's going on anymore."

Hearing this and seeing the obvious distress her daughter was in, Amy immediately pulled Violet into a hug, tightly holding her.

"Oh Violet." She whispered gently. "What is it, please tell me, I want to help you."

Violet let out a shuddering breath, wondering if she really could say anything.

Shaking her head she took a deep breath and tried.

"Well I'm just, so confused, I mean...I'm...Minnie and I are back together, we've been spending so much time together, really get back to where we were." She explained. "But then, everyone keeps saying things against her and, and...Clementine, she kept trying to claim that Minerva was just using me. But I don't know how I can trust her..."

"You what, you don't know how you can trust her?" Amy spluttered, startled.

That was not the response Violet had been expecting. "Mom?"

"Violet, will you open your eyes?"

"Mom, Clem is saying all this about Minnie, Minnie and I are in love and Clem is clearly jealous." Violet explained. "Clem said she loves me, so how I can trust she doesn't just want me away from Minnie so she can have me for herself."

Amy glared. "Because I remember Minerva and your friends are right. That's not the sort of thing that Clementine would do. But it is what Minerva Leigh would do. She wants you all to herself..."

"But that's..." Violet protested.

"We've spoke about this before." Amy remarked firmly. "She hasn't changed."

Violet could feel the stinging tears but refused to let them fall. "I still have feelings for her, mom!"

To which, much to Violet's surprise, Amy sighed sadly.

She didn't like having to say this, but she knew it needed to be said.

"Yes, you do...which she is clearly taking advantage of." Amy explained.

"But-"

Amy pressed on. "She's pushing you away from your friends, do you want that?"

"I..." Violet stammered.

Amy softened. "Honey..."

Violet groaned, feeling yet again the confused mess. "Mom I, no, I can't...she, why would...urgh..."

Amy hugged Violet again. "I know it's hard and worried, but please, think about it..."

"I...I will, you're, you're right mom." Violet said. "I need, I need to talk to Minnie about this."

"Vi..." Amy gasped, shocked.

"If I just, explain things, she'll see."

Amy sighed, that wasn't what she meant, it was clear that, instead of severing ties with Minerva, instead of ending this toxic relationship, Violet seemed to have intentions of trying to convince Minerva to change. Needless to say, Amy was not optimistic about that but did not press further.

Instead she raised the other issue. "And Clementine?"

Violet sighed sadly. "I hear you, I know I fucked up."

"Then you need to talk with her, you need to make things right." Amy explained.

Violet nodded. "You're right, I...I'll talk to her as soon as I can."

Amy smiled, now feeling hopeful.

Smiling wider, Amy made up her mind and decided to reveal her news now.

"Well, this might help cheer you up." She said. "I have some good news."

"Oh?"

Amy nodded. "We're moving into an apartment."

"We-?" Violet gasped, eyes wide in amazement.

"Yes, we finally have enough money to move to a new home, we can say goodbye to this trailer."

Violet couldn't help but grin widely. "Thank God."

She was beyond pleased to know that, at last, she and her mother would be in a proper home, she could actually have her friends come around to see _her _after school for a change, without having to feel ashamed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Epilogue

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Epilogue of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, things are looking up for her now :)  
Wolgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Entering school the following day, Clementine took a deep breath and continued to walk through the doors. She was determined that today, she'd make amends and fix things with Violet. She knew they needed to meet up and talk things out.

'_Urgh, I still get so flustered thinking about my damn confession...but I don't know if this is the time to say anything about it.' _She thought to herself.

Trying to keep her composure, she squared her shoulders and continued to walk, looking for that familiar head of dirty blonde hair, it wouldn't be easy. Violet was only an inch taller than her, but given the fact she usually slouched that was not obvious and sometimes made her hard to spot in a crowd.

She couldn't but wonder. _'Has Minerva lured her away to talk to her again...I don't wanna come across as being jealous of her. But I really, really do think she might be trouble.'_

She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts out of her head. This wasn't why she was here. She dusted off her clothes, black pants with a dark blue T-shirt and black sneakers. She knew this had to stop; she was suspicious of Minerva, but then as she considered, she never really gave the girl a chance. While it was clear Minerva had been controlling, she couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to help the girl break that behaviour. Then there was the fact that, despite everything Clem knew she was actually jealous of Minerva, for the feelings Violet clearly had for the taller girl, given her own feelings. But she wondered, was it truly worth all this heartache and conflict.

But then she stopped, startled when she heard Minerva's voice.

"C'mon, you can tell me what's troubling you." She was saying. "I just want to help."

Then, shocking Clem greatly, it was Sarah who replied. "I just...I'm glad you talked Rondi down that day...but, but what if she comes back and..."

Minerva replied, her voice sounding gentle. "Hey, don't worry about that. I've made sure she's learned her lesson."

Something about that, despite Minerva's gentle tone, made Clem uneasy. Looking around she spotted them standing just out of view of the main part of the school lobby, behind a pillar. Sarah was fidgeting with her dark blue knee length skirt, smoothing her white blouse and kept tapping the toes of her dark blue flats repeatedly, clearly nervous. Minerva looked calm and relaxed and was clad in white flats and a white knee length dress.

"Learned her lesson?" Sarah seemed to pick up on it too.

Minerva nodded, still smiling. "Yes, she's learning now, how wrong her actions are...I have friends helping her understand that, talking to her and reasoning with her. They are amazingly persuasive, she'll listen."

"Oh…"

"I could take you to meet them too, they could talk to you, help you out." Minerva added. "Help you and this Rondi girl finally bury the hatchet."

That surprised Clem as much as it clearly surprised Sarah, how did Minerva know so many people who could do things like this.

The next words however sent a chill through Clem as she heard Minerva's revelation as Sarah questioned her.

"How, how would you, who are these people?" Sarah asked.

Minerva grinned. "It's simple...they're a group I'm part of...You may have heard of them but, trust me, they're not at all like you've heard."

"Who?"

Minerva grinned wider. "Delta."

Clem froze, eyes wide and horrified, was this what it seemed, that Minerva was in fact a _member _of Delta and was trying to recruit Sarah.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
